Cry
by passionately happy
Summary: I cannot believe this." Bella and Edward's relationship is veering off after Bella discovered that her vampire has been puckering on someone else's lips! What does she do to get over it?
1. Cry

**_I got inspired while listening to Demi Lovato's 'Remember December."_**

**_One Shot =) Two Chapters. One in Bella's POV and Edward's POV._**

**_Plz Enjoy_**

**_Twihard36_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I snarled as I climbed into my truck.

"Please, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with tears if that was possible. "Angela was lying. They're all lying."

_Flashback_

_It was second period, and I was rushing to my locker to get the necessary supplies for my next class. Five minutes before the bell rang, I ran into Angela Weber._

_"Hey, Angie." I said, smiling. But Angela didn't return the gesture. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were filled with concern. _

_My smile dropped off my face. "Are you okay?"_

_Angela blinked. "I was about to ask you that. Did he tell you?"_

_"He?" I asked._

_"Edward." she whispered. _

_"Okay…" I said. "What about Edward?"_

_Angela took a deep breath. "Did you get a text today from Claire ?"_

_"I haven't checked my cell phone ever since I woke up this morning." I grumbled as an excuse. Claire was one of Jessica and Lauren's popular friends, and I wasn't expecting texts from anyone at all. Not even Edward. He knew I didn't know how to text._

_"Check it now." Angela said, biting her lip._

_I pulled out my cell phone, and saw that I had a text. From Claire. _

_Bella, it read. _

_I caught Emilie and Edward….._

_My brow wrinkled. Emilie Ravin was a sweet, loyal girl. Maybe Claire was just jealous._

_A video was attached to the text. I opened it, and…_

_My mouth dropped open and a few hot tears leaked out of my eyes as I watched the video in horror._

_"Hi, Eddie." Emilie said in the video, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders._

_"Em." He said as a greeting, gushing. The love in his eyes looking at Emilie had more love than he had for me._

_"Don't call me Em." Emilie said, rolling her eyes. _

_Edward chuckled. "Can I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the empty spot beside Emilie on the bench._

_Emilie nodded. "Knock yourself out." _

_Edward sat down, smiling my crooked smile at her. My heart sank._

_"So, did you do the--" Emilie asked, but then Edward leaned in and…_

_I started sobbing._

_Flashback End_

"Angela doesn't lie." I said between gritted teeth. "But what I saw in that video, it hurt me. So if you'd just run along with Emilie, and--" a tear ran down my face. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Just then, Alice came. "You hypocrite!" She yelled at Edward. "I cannot believe you'd cheat on Bella like that!"

Edward looked like he would burst into tears.

"You got the text too?" I asked Alice, my eyes popping.

"You bet I did." She glared at Edward, her upper lip curled. Then she hugged me. "I'm so sorry Bella. You do not deserve him. You deserve better. Besides--" Alice continued to glare at Edward. "he's perfect with Emilie. I'll drive you home."

Alice and I climbed into my Chevy, slamming the door as hard as we could.

As we drove away, I caught sight of Edward, his eyes looking like they were filled with tears.

To distract myself, I talked and asked questions to Alice.

"What about your car?" I asked. Alice's car was a Porsche 911 Turbo, which Edward bought at a pretty expensive price; it would be bad luck for it to be stolen.

"Jasper's taking it home for me today." she said. Then she stared at me, concerned. "Are you okay about your break up with Edward?"_Break up. _My eyes welled at the word. But I answered; "I'm okay. If Edward wants to go with Emilie, then it's…okay with me."

Alice looked at me, her eyes alive with a concern. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Edward was so immature." Then she looked up thoughtfully. "Do you want me to stay over?" She asked as we got to Charlie's.

"No...it's okay." I said, biting my lip. "I have to…do some homework."

"Okay." Alice said, hesitating. Then she pecked me on the cheek, and climbed out of my Chevy. She turned around, facing me as soon as she was out of my truck. "Are you sure…?"

"I just need some alone time." I said, my face straight. Alice hesitated, but then ran full speed into the forest.

I went into the house, sobbing as I did so. I collapsed onto the couch, crying my eyes out. Thank God Charlie wasn't here, he would've brought me to a therapist right now.

There was only one thing to turn to.

I ran upstairs to my room, and turned on my iPod to download some new songs. Soon, I had one new song.

"_I feel a separation coming on 'Cause I know you want to be moving on I wish it would snow tonight You'd pull me in, avoid a fight 'Cause I feel a separation coming on Just prove that there is nothing left to try 'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny You kissed me with those open eyes It says so much, it's no surprise to you But I've got something left inside Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way Remember, remember December Please remember, don't surrender You said you wouldn't let them change your mind 'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice Our hearts are both on overdrive Come with me, let's run tonight Don't let these memories get left behind Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way Remember, remember December Please remember I remember us together with a promise of forever We can do this, fight the pressure Please remember December Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way Remember, remember December Please remember, don't surrender.**"**_

I pulled out my diary as the song played, writing down my thoughts.

_All my life you've had an opinion,_

_Doing things for the wrong reasons,_

_Well not today…._

_Don't you know I think for myself,_

_I get on fine without anybody's help._

_Don't care what you say,_

_I'm breaking your heart , But I'm breaking apart._

_All you do is hold me down. Try to make me someone I don't know I'm not the girl you'd thought you found _

_What would you do if I told you that you can't control my life?_

_What would you say If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye?_

_What would you do if I told you that there is no more you and I ?_

_What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry?_

_I don't know what's coming over you._

_Or how we fell apart._

_I tried so hard, but I don't believe in you._

_You're not the guy I thought I knew ._

_What would you do if I told you that you can't control my life._

_And what would you say If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye?_

_What would you do if I told you that there is no more you and I ?What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry? What would you say if I said to you just go ahead and cry?_

_**(A/N The thoughts that Bella writes in her journal is "Cry" by the Veronicas. Search it up on You Tube. Really good song.)**_

I pulled out the guitar Jasper has bought me for my eighteenth birthday, and started putting my thoughts in a song as soon as Demi's ended.

I started singing:

"_All my life you've had an opinion,_

_Doing things for the wrong reasons,_

_Well not today…._

_Don't you know I think for myself,_

_I get on fine without anybody's help._

_Don't care what you say,_

_I'm breaking your heart , But I'm breaking apart._

_All you do is hold me down. Try to make me someone I don't know I'm not the girl you'd thought you found _

_What would you do if I told you that you can't control my life?_

_What would you say If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye?_

_What would you do if I told you that there is no more you and I ?_

_What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry?_

_I don't know what's coming over you._

_Or how we fell apart._

_I tried so hard, but I don't believe in you._

_You're not the guy I thought I knew ._

_What would you do if I told you that you can't control my life._

_And what would you say If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye?_

_What would you do if I told you that there is no more you and I ?What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry? What would you say if I said to you just go ahead and cry__?"_

"Bella?" A voice asked after I finished singing. A _velvet _voice.

I whirled around to face my intruder."What are you doing here?" I growled, glaring at Edward. To my satisfaction, my arms were crossed, which made me look stronger, even though I was prone to weep at any second.

But my face softened when I saw a crystal going down his cheek. "Are you crying?" I asked.

Edward nodded mutely.

I stood up and walked over to him. "I thought vampires couldn't cry." I said, my upper lip curled.

"There are exceptions." He said, though tears were still streaming down his face. "If we're really sad." He looked down, avoiding my eyes.

_It's time to forgive and forget. _I thought. I stepped closer to Edward, and pressed my lips against his.

I kept my eyes open, to see if his eyes were open, or he obviously didn't want me. But his eyes were closed, some tears gushing out of his eyes.

When we pulled back, we stared at each other. A long, uncomfortable silence fell over us like a itchy blanket. Until I bit my lip and invited Edward to sit on my bed with me.

We avoided each other's eyes as we made our way to my bed. The silence was still among us.

Until I broke it. "What's up with you and Emilie?" I asked, sighing.

He looked at me, a sad, sullen expression on his face. "Nothing, Bella." he said, his eyes overflowing with tears again. "There is nothing going on between us." he said. "Don't you believe me on that?"

"It depends on how you explain." I said sternly, but softly.

Edward sighed. "I have no explanation."

Tears spilled out of my eyes. "So were you kissing her?" I asked.

Edward nodded silently.

At that point, I couldn't help it. I flopped down onto my pillow and started sobbing. Edward, although he had tears too, put his lips in my hair. To get him out, I sat up, the tears still pouring down my face.

"Why were you kissing her?"

Edward bit his lip, and some cold tears leaked out of his eyes. "Bella, she was the one that was kissing _me."_

"Explain your theory then, before I call Alice to take you out of here." I growled.

Edward looked at me, long and hard. "I'm starring in a new play." he said.

I snorted. "Play?"

He nodded. "Romeo and Juliet--modern twist."

"Then why in Claire's video, you called her Em? And---"

"Wait." Edward interrupted. "_Claire _sent you the video?"

I nodded."Can I see your phone?" he asked.

I gave him my phone, then checked my messages. Claire's text was the only one in the inbox, so he didn't really have to scroll.

"Hi, Eddie."

"Em." Edward said in the video.

"Don't call me Em." Emilie grumbled.

He watched all the way to the kiss.

As he handed my cell phone to me, he shook his head. "This was sound shopped."

"Sound Shopped?" I snorted.

"Claire did something to what we said. This was the real video." He pulled out his own phone, and let me watch a video.

"_Hi, Rob." Emilie waved, sitting on the bench._

"_Kris." Edward said, the 'love' burning in his eyes._

"_Don't call me Kris!" Emilie exclaimed._

"_Can I sit here?" Edward asked._

"_Knock yourself out." Emilie said._

_Edward sat, rather slowly. "So did you finish….?"_

_She was cut off by a kiss._

_**(**__**A/N The name of the characters that Emilie and Edward play are: 'Kristen' Thunders and 'Robert' Storm)**_

"So it was a play?" I asked, my eyes bugging out in surprise.

Edward nodded.

I bit my lip in embarrassment . "Sorry."

He smiled, and the tears on his face were gone. Then we leaned in.

When we pulled back, Edward bit his lip too, in shame. "Sorry I didn't tell you about the play."

"Don't worry about it." I said, smiling. "I'll be in the front row, clapping like crazy."

"Thanks." He said, gazing into my eyes. Then he smiled.

"Nice song, by the way." he said.

I panicked, and changed the subject. "So, who are you playing in your play?"

"Robert Storm." He sighed. "Much more appealing than vampire old me."

"Really?" I asked. "Would Kristen do this?"

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his. Once we pulled back, he smiled.

"Perfect."


	2. Promises

I was bored, so I added another chapter.

N'joy! =)

Twihard36

Edward's POV

"So it was a play?" Bella asked, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

I nodded silently, smiling. The tears that flowed down my face was history.

I leaned in closer to Bella, and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled as she was kissing me, and she wrapped her hand around mine. I grasped her hand back.

When we pulled back, I bit my lip in shame. "Sorry I didn't tell you about the play."

Bella smiled. "Don't worry about it. I promise that I'll be in the front row, clapping like crazy."

I thought for a second_. Would Bella really go? Would she really watch me kiss… her? Would she really clap or just sit there in jealousy?_But one look at her smile, and I knew that I was wrong. _A promise is a promise._

"Thanks." Then I looked up and thought about the song Bella had written. "Nice song, by the way."

I felt Bella stiffen, and she changed the subject. "Who are you playing in your play, anyway?"

"Robert Storm." I sighed. Robert was a human who's wants to marry Kristen, the main character. "Much more appealing like vampire old me."

"_Really?" _Bella raised her eyebrows. "Would Kristen do this?"

Bella leaned in closer, and it seemed like half another second later that we were kissing again. When we pulled back again, I smiled. "Perfect." I said.

We both laid down on her bed and talked about the play some more. "Forgive me if I'm not around that much. Rehearsals and all."

"It's okay. We'll find time after." Bella said, cuddling into my chest. "Can I sleep now?"

* * *

Rehearsals went on for the week. The play was on Saturday, and frankly, I was losing some time with Bella. But she was taking my absence well and treasuring every moment we had together.

As I was thinking things, Emilie came up to me.

"Hey, Eddie." Emilie said, smiling. "Heard about your break up with Isabella." She sneered.

"We patched things up." I said nonchalantly.

"Really?" She sounded disappointed. "Because maybe you and I--"

_**Could give it a try. Say it Emilie! Come on! Didn't you want revenge on Bella for stealing your potential boyfriend?**_

My eyebrows raised, but Emilie chose that moment to speak. "Look Edward, I love you. I want you to break up with Bella, so we could be together."

I squirmed. "But I love Bella."

"Nike!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She screamed. "Come on, I know you want me." She leaned in._Kiss me! _Her lips pressed against mine, and I felt her smirk. Wondering why, I went into Emilie's mind.

_Look at her face! I bet now Edward would come crawling to me!_ Emilie was looking behind me.

Somebody was crying. I turned around and gasped.

Bella was standing at the door of the auditorium, tears streaming down her face. And at that moment, I knew I had failed her. She ran out of the auditorium.

"NO!" I roared, and Emilie pulled back, surprised.

_Come on! I'm popular! Why would you want that rotten girl anyway? Besides, Claire worked a long time on that video. _

I stiffened._Emilie_forced Claire to make the video? Images of Emilie flashed through my mind. She was never this mean, this shallow, this conceited. I stared at her one more time.

"I'm sorry, Emilie." I glared at her. "But I love Bella." I raced out of the auditorium, chasing after Bella.

I caught her in the cafeteria, obviously heading for Alice.

"Bella." I whispered.

"What? Are you hoping to shatter my fragile heart AGAIN?" She screamed. Some people stared at us, obviously anticipating that Bella would be single.

"No, Bella. She kissed--" I started my explanation, but she cut me off.

"Save it!" She exclaimed. "You told me that last time, and I believed you. But you did it AGAIN, and you present the same explanation. I'd say all you've said to me was a lie!"

Alice looked at me. _Way to go, Edward._

Jasper and Emmett glared at me._You idiot!_

_Damn it! I just lost myself a sister! A hot sister…_

_Even in this moment of distress and distrust, I glared at Emmett for thinking like an idiot._

Rosalie's upper lip curled. _She was a good friend….Thanks a lot Edward!_

I faced Bella again. "I love you Bella. Not Emilie. You have to understand that!"

"Whatever." Bella sighed. "I'd better go. Enjoy Emilie." Without another word, she turned around and left me standing in the middle of the cafeteria in shame.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I ran out of the cafeteria, sobbing into Alice's ice-cold arms.

"He doesn't deserve you, Bella." Alice said, stroking my hair with her free arm. "He's hell-stupid. I cannot believe he promised that nothing was happening between him and her--" Alice cringed. "but he did it again."

"I know." I sobbed.

"Let's get you home." Alice said sympathetically. I nodded, and we walked to my truck for the second time in two days.

We drove home in five minutes with a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, Bella." Alice said. "Want me to stay over? The play's tonight, and I recon that you're not going."

"You got that right." I grumbled. Then I spoke louder before Alice could scold me. "I think I'll stay alone."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Without another word, Alice ran into the forest.

I ran into the house silently. I turned on the TV and watched those stupid romance shows. It seemed like half a second later, the doorbell rang.

I peered through the peephole. _Alice._

I opened the door. "Hey, Alice. What are you--"

"You need to go to the play." Alice said, breathlessly.

"Why?" I demanded, scowling.

"Edward wasn't lying. Emilie did kiss him." Alice said, sighing. "I saw it in a vision."

I paused. Alice's visions were always true.

"Okay, then." I sighed. "But why--"

"Edward said in the vision that he loved you to Emilie, leaving her speechless." Alice said. "We got to go. You need to fix things up." And without another word, she pulled me out of the door and into my truck.

_**Edward's POV**_

"This isn't going well." Emilie muttered.

Emilie and I were on the stage, acting out our final scene. The crowd was yawning and some even had the nerve to boo.

"So, Robert-" Emilie started to say, but everyone started booing and started leaving the auditorium. "Wait! Where are you going?" She yelled.

"Somewhere nicer than this piece of crap." Someone yelled. A delicious scent filled my throat. Was Bella here? It wasn't possible, anyway. She hates me.

Soon, the auditorium was empty. Mr. Benner sighed. "Clear the stage. Failure." And at that time, the stagehands and the other actors left, along with Mr. Benner, leaving Emilie and I on the stage alone.

We stood there awkwardly. I heard a small chuckle somewhere in the auditorium. I scanned the seats, but none of them were filled. They were unusually vacant.

"See you tomorrow." Emilie muttered, and turned around to leave me alone on the stage. I heard the click-clack of the door, and I was alone.

I sighed and trudged off the stage.

Then I heard it. Soft, quiet applause. I trudged back onto the stage. I scanned the seats to look for my visitor.

My mouth dropped open. My visitor was sitting in the last row, her red-brown hair slung over her shoulder. She was smiling, and her eyes were filled with reconciliation.

"Bella?"

_**Bella's POV**_

"Okay, Bella." Alice said. "I'll be outside of the school. You need to patch things up with Edward." Without another word, she shooed me into the school.

I sighed as I pulled my hair into a side pony. As I approached the auditorium, the doors opened and people began going out.

"What happened?" I asked to the closest person.

"That play is so crappy." he grumbled. "Turn around. Don't waste your time." Then he pulled past me.

I ran into the auditorium, taking a seat in the back row. I sighed as I saw Emilie and Edward alone on the stage. They stood there awkwardly. I chuckled. Edward's eyebrow raised. He scanned the auditorium. I ducked behind the seat in front of me.

"See you tomorrow." Emilie mumbled. Then she left.

Edward stood in the middle of the stage, sighing. Then he left the stage, his head down.

I bit my lip. There was two options: I either make up with Edward or I just leave him to cry again. I took a deep breath. _It was time. _I applauded quietly.

Edward trudged back onto the stage. He paused for a minute, then scanned the seats. I applauded harder, so it would be easier for him to spot me.

His eyes landed on me. His mouth dropped open.

"Bella?" He asked in astonishment.

I blushed and stopped applauding.

Edward smiled. He jumped off the stage and ran over to me in vampire speed. It seemed like half a second later, he was sitting beside me.

I lifted up the armrest that separated us and cuddled into his chest.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

I nodded mutely, then gripped his hand hard. I leaned in closer to his face and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, Edward. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you." I said as we pulled away.

Edward smiled. "I always had loved you, Bella." Then we leaned in again.

I smiled as his lips were on mine. "I love you."


End file.
